Royal Rumble
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Perhaps things are not as 'Charming' in the Kingdom, as one would imagine? Rated T. Enjoy!
1. ( Prologue )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do _not_ own Ever After High or anything to do with it. I also don't own ANY fairytale/storybook characters, rights, etc. This is all completely non-profit and for pure entertainment. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **_Hi there! I'm back with yet another idea. I try to ask my brain for ideas to continue my previous stories, it gives me another idea for a brand new story. *sigh* I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you liked it, R & R please, it's always appreciated!_

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

For those of you who belong in dwellings with multiple siblings, you know how I feel. I, Dexter Charming can relate all too well. There's my brother Daring, my sister Darling and I fall in line... or succession. Whatever it's called. I am the second-last of my family, second-last to be introduced, second-last for everything and it royally sucks.

I'm sorry, uh my apologies. I mean... I'm not usually a complainer you know? I just want my own personal voice to be heard once in awhile, is that such a hard request? It is in this family. My parents are generally strict. My father, the King - rules his kingdom and household with an iron fist. Especially when it comes to his "boys". Not that Darling isn't important, it's not like that. It's just, she plays an important role in the reproduction of the Kingdom. Since that's what most around here believe girls are only good for.

I for one, don't believe that. I think girls should be able to choose what they want to do. Or at least be asked.

Before I get too far ahead of myself... have you ever heard the story of the geeky brother of "Prince Charming"? Of course not. Nobody has.

I have one simple request. I wish to not be my brother's shadow anymore.


	2. Perfect Imperfection

**Reviews:**

Karina (Guest) - thank you! I hope you continue to read. Guest - thank you! scgreen703 - oh wow, I'm honored you reviewed! Thank you so much, :) AnotherHetaliaFan (Guest) - thank you! BackBecky - Oh thank you! I'm glad you took a fancy to it, :D AnimePopCircle (Guest) - thank you very much! Average Everyday Sane Psycho - hey thanks! Glad you took the time to give it a look over, :)

**Favorites:**

xSapphire-Catx, a kiss of winter, Queenofthedeathberries, SncTCllctr

**Alerts/Follows:**

BackBecky, Queenofthedeathberries

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! :)**

* * *

**Part I  
~ Chapter One: Perfect Imperfection ~**

It was one of those days in the Kingdom, one of those perfect days. With the sun shining perfectly, the blades of grass basking in the sun's rays all day, every damn thing was perfect and today it was annoying the hell out of me. Ugh, I didn't wake up in a bad mood, it was progressive through the day. I don't always complain, but when I do - I do so aggressively. Sometimes. I'd imagine it would all depend on who upset me or cause me to complain in the first place perhaps.

I _had_ to get away from our kingdom and its apparent perfection, so to the Village of Bookend I'll go. Anything to try and break this foul mood I'm in, but it'll be hard. Today was just one thing after another, after another, and another! I think I'm just cursed.

I'd never been to the Village of Bookend near dusk before. It had a different feel to it, but a nice, calming vibe. I noticed Ashlynn Ella in her shoe shop, trying to perform the closing duties I assume. I decided to pay her a visit. A tiny bell rung as the door opened.

"I'm actually closing up shop but-" she turned around to see myself standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise, "oh! Dexter. Hey, are you looking for a pair of shoes? I... don't have much that caters to a boy's fashion needs. I guess I'll have to expand the store to accommodate huh?"

She thought she'd have to pull out her only guy options, I chuckled. The gesture was sweet and all, but I didn't need a new pair of shoes. I just wanted to see if she needed a walk home. It was getting late after all. "Are you going home soon? It's dusk now, you shouldn't walk home alone."

Her cheeks flushed red, "I'm... um, having someone meet me in a few minutes."

I gave a nod, "It's okay Ash, I know about you and Hunter. It's cool, I'm glad he's coming to get you after you're done."

"What brings you out so late?" She asked me nonchalantly, sifting through her paper work. I think it was a nightly inventory or something. She was very precise with her paperwork. Especially in classes. Her notebooks were amazingly organized.

I shrugged, "I guess you could say I'm wasting time. Trying to aid this night in ending sooner." Truth was, not long ago I stormed out and took a walk without being granted permission to do so. In other words, yeah - I left angrily.

She nodded, "A bad day today?"

"You could say that," I confirmed. I pushed my glasses up further on my nose. I did it habitually, they'd slip from time to time. Perhaps the nose pieces need adjusting again. "how was your day?"

She smiled fondly, "Oh I had a wonderlandiful day Dexter, thanks for asking!" Maybe she noticed that I wasn't feeling as good as I was posing. I sighed, having a seat on a small stool. I know it was meant for girls trying on shoes, but I saw the opportunity and seized it. "Can I be bold for a moment and ask you something?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you sign up for a dorm to begin with? I overheard Daring saying something about you guys not living too far from Ever After High." It was a good question, although I'm pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I don't like staying at home with the folks during the school year, sometimes it gets hard to hocus focus and get studious with the 'rents around, and Daring constantly... smiling and blinding everyone else with a mirror." To my surprise she giggled, I gave my shoulders a good shrug. I was just stating the plain truth. And boy did it ever get annoying.

She soon recovered from her giggling. "Dexter, it's funny because it's true. I wondered if it was just an act for school or something but - apparently not."

I shook my head, "Nope, it's all real." I tried to refrain from slumping. "How many days do I have until school starts again?" I asked her hopelessly.

Ashlynn walked over to a hanging calendar she had in the quaint little shop. "Well, there's still a few days before registration... but you can move into the dorm right after then so, that's good!" She herself couldn't _wait_ for school, I knew that much. I also heard the same thing from Hunter as well, but I'm not dumb. Nor blind. I knew it was because they spent more time together during the school year than they did on school holidays.

I held my head in my hands for a moment or two. "It'll be okay," her soft voice filled the air. "maybe you'll get to room with Hunter again? He really liked having you as a roommate, it was a good fit. Plus I know our secret is safe with you."

I nodded, I was a big fan of that true love stuff and these two were painfully adorable. So who was I to put their love for one another in jeopardy? "Of course it is, what if I don't get roomed with Hunter though?" It was only my next year in Ever After High, I didn't know if we kept the same dormitory roommates or not. They might try and 'change it up' - who knows.

Her eyes shifted to the side, then back in my direction. "Well don't worry about it too much Dexter, you may be worrying for nothing. Even if you're not, we'll worry about it when it comes to that point, okay?" She gave my knee a friendly pat and clicked her pen a couple times. The clipboard and a 'Nightly Inventory' sheet tucked nicely, sitting upon her lap.

"You're right," I admitted. I didn't want to leave, but she seemed to be itching to get going. Ashlynn's way too nice to tell me to get out of her shop, but I'll take the liberty of her telling me, and just do it. "well, I'd better get going."

She shrugged her shoulders this time, "You don't have to if you're not ready. I can stay for awhile longer. I don't mind, really I don't." She looked around quickly, "Could you stay until Hunter gets here? I am a little nervous of being here without him."

I gave a nod of my head right away. "Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to stay with you until Hunter shows up." It could have been my undeniable sense of duty, but a Princess needed me so I'd oblige.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it."

I gave a noble nod, "But of course." I glanced around the shop, "What's the point of having so many shoes to you girls anyways?"

Ashlynn grasped her chest dramatically, "You can't be serious! A girl's shoes are one of the most important parts and fundamentals of wearing an outfit! The shoes make the girl, Dexter."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Darling's got a lot. She really enjoys coming here actually. Maybe I'll pick her up a pair while I'm here..." I trailed off, glancing at the options surrounding us at the moment.

Ashlynn's eyes lit up, "I have a perfect pair!" She rushed into the back of the store - disappearing behind a door, but reappearing again. Opening the box, she revealed a pair of heels with a signature red plaid pattern. "Are they not the perfect thing for Book-To-School?!"

I nodded, a smirk upon my face. "Yeah, they're fantastic."

She playfully smacked my arm, "You look like I do whenever Maddie speaks her 'Wonderlandiful Riddles'." We both laughed at the reference, it was true. That girl was a wonder to everyone and anyone who knew her.

"Thanks for the shoes for Darling, what do I owe you?"

Ashlynn brushed it off, "Nothing. They're kinda old stock that no one's given a chance. My shoe collection is _so_ big, I've had to have an extension shelf built in my closet." She smiled, "So I want someone to have and enjoy these simple, but 'hat-tastic' shoes." She quoted Madeline, and I couldn't help but to smile again.

She was such a whimsical, funny, odd person who didn't even know it.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the shop's door, Ashlynn folding the tissue over the shoes, closing the box and tossed it to be right away as she practically skipped towards the door, flashing a radiant smile while she swung open the door and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck, his hands slid around her waist - embracing her tight. "I missed you!" She nudged him affectionately, he kissed her lips softly.

"Not as much as I've missed you I'm sure," he nuzzled her and they pulled apart briefly, "oh hey Dex!" He greeted me, I waved briefly. "What'cha up to man?"

I grinned, "Oh y'know, had to get me a pair of fableous shoes. Couldn't resist the Book-To-School sale."

Hunter shook his head, "You too huh? She already hit up my mom and gave her new shoes."

Ashlynn shrugged and smiled wide, "I just have to spread the gift of fableous shoes Hunter! No pair of feet can go unnoticed." They held hands. Part of me wanted to gag slightly, but the other part of me wanted that - for _me_.

I took this as my cue to get on my merry way. "Alright guys, thanks for keeping me company." I announced briefly, Hunter raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for sticking around with Ashlynn," until now that was. "she gets nervous when she's gotta be alone after dark." He hugged her yet again.

"Yeah, no problem. Catch you around." I told the both of them, grabbing the box of shoes for Darling. With that, I slipped out of the store and started my walk again. No idea where I wanted to go, but not concerned with the outcome. Sounded good to me!


	3. Too Close

**Reviews:**

AnimePopCircle - Awww haha thanks! He's just totally adorable no matter what. I'm just going to toss in whichever pairings and I'm not sure about what Dexter's going to go through, or whom he has his sights on just yet. You'll just have to wait and see! XD Thanks for reviewing! Written-Anonymously - Thanks, :) Story Lover (Guest) - Hey there! Thank you! I was hoping the prologue, though not long - would draw people in. I'm not really sure what ships are going to be involved as of yet, it may just be part of plot development, whichever. So I guess that would be my warning that there could be ANY kind of ship, as I'm not 100% sure yet. But hang in tight, you'll find out soon enough if you continue to read, which I hope you do! BackBecky - it's 'Huntlynn' xD just for future reference! They are adorable xD and well, of course she'll make an appearance! I can't do a 'Charming' based story without her, ;)

**Favorites:**

hopelessromantic4life, Written-Anonymously, emyy250, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller, Raven2.O, Kimara225

**Alerts / Follows:**

Written-Anonymously, emyy250

**Thanks everyone (else as well! just in case I forgot anyone. . .)  
for the continuous support!  
Please enjoy, :)**

* * *

**~ Chapter Two: Too Close ~**

I would've stayed out much longer if some random guards didn't drag me home due to 'curfew'. Yanking my arm away from one, I angrily turned to them. "Okay, I'm here now. I don't need to be escorted inside. Pompous morons." I cussed under my breath, the giant gate opening for me as I returned to the palace. Of course I didn't want to, but I suppose life is full of things that I won't have the desire to do. I kicked a pebble.

"Is that abusive behavior?" One of the guards asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Get. Lost."

They laughed. They did nothing _but_ laugh at me.

Outraged. I felt outraged but there wasn't a thing I could do but to be their choice of amusement for the evening. I wasn't ready to head into the palace yet. I didn't want to go back into captivity. Just a bit more freedom... I headed northwest towards the back, where my sister Darling was sitting on a nearby chair, under a parasol - nose deep into a book. "Boo."

"Eep!" She swatted at me immediately, her big blue eyes glaring right through my own. "Dexter, you're such a jerk." She cursed me, and I smiled. That's exactly what brothers were for.

"It's actually in a contract that you signed on your way out of the womb," I grinned even wider, if it was possible. "that I, as your older brother-"

She cut me off in mid-sentence. "By barely a few minutes!"

"Ah, ah - I'm still your older brother. Therefore, you signed a contract stating that I had the right to be a bothersome pain in your royal behind, anytime, anywhere I can and will. Many thanks to you, Darling Charming." She narrowed her eyes, but smirked mischievously.

She crossed her arms over her chest, the book clamped in her right hand. "I would smack you with this book, oh lovely brother of mine - but that'd be abusing literature. And it's not in my nature."

"It'd be way less than 'charming'." I mimicked her lovingly. I couldn't explain it, something about just being around my sister calmed me. She understood me and I didn't even have to tell her everything going on (even though I did) for her to know something's wrong, or if I needed to talk. Darling is a better half of me, nearly literally because it's often said that some twins are nearly totally similar, one - in a sense.

"Where were you, my brother?" She asked me softly. Darling always had an innocent demeanor, she lived by it too. It upset me how some folks would assume she's been around the stables a few times just because she's very pretty. Well, I don't personally think so because, she _is_ my sister after all. I mean, she's... nice, looking I guess. But she's my twin, so it's only natural I feel more on the opposed side, I suppose. "Dexter?"

"Oh, uh..." that's right, she was talking to me. Whoops, what'd she ask me?

"Where were you?" She gave me the suspicious eye. "Dexter... it wasn't anything, bad was it?"

"No! No, of course not. I... have something for you." I showed her the box I'd been mindlessly carrying. Come to think of it, that could've been why the guards were laughing at my demise.

"Ooh! How hexcellent! I love surprises, Dexter you're such a sweetheart. Thank you." It was as if I gave her a birthday present or Christmas came early. She opened the box and her mouth dropped, "These are just... stunning! Did you pick them out?" She gave me another suspicious eye. "I never knew you had this much style."

I stopped her before she could go any further with the assumptions. "Ashlynn gave them to me, I stopped by her shoe shop in the Village of Bookend. Kept her company for a bit until she was ready to leave, then we parted ways. I don't have the most fableous style going on, thank you very much for the pre-made assumptions."

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Dex, relax! It's not a horrid thing for a guy to have a sense of style either. If anything, us girls find it wonderlandiful. Just, great! Nothing like showing off a boyfriend with impeccable style."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess."

Her eyes locked on me as they did from time to time. She liked to examine my behaviors. Observe me, so to speak. "Are you interested in anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow, she already knew the answer.

"No."

"Dexxterr, the truth please."

"Maybe."

"I'll accept that answer." She stated, her book set just so on her lap.

My arms were crossed over my chest. "Slightly, but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," she interrupted me, concern on her face. "I cannot comprehend why you'd think your thoughts or more importantly, your feelings 'don't matter'. Where is this coming from?"

_'The life I live every single day. That's where it's coming from Darling. . .' _I shook the thought out of my mind, or tried to for now. "Nowhere, I guess. It's fine, I'm just - having an off day."

She nodded, "My apologies, did you need to see anyone? Are you feeling ill?"

Ooh, I did use that excuse earlier today, didn't I? Well, it wasn't completely untrue, I had felt under-the-weather. But I was okay now. "I'll be alright with some rest maybe. I'll see you later sis." I waved her off and turned around before she could question me any further. That was much too close for comfort.

* * *

The door opened in my bedroom, who didn't knock? Wait, they could've. I could have not responded. "Hello, Dexter?" greeted one of the older maids of the palace. I liked Clara because she was around since Daring was born, before that even - she's watched us grow up along with our parents.

I actually opened my eyes this time, apparently I went to my room and napped for awhile. Well, when you had nothing better to do. . . "hi." I responded softly, I wasn't quite capable of talking in full, or complete sentences after just waking up. I needed a good hour or so before I could get all technical.

She walked into the room, "It's dinner hour, I know you haven't been sleeping for long - but would you like to join your dwelling during this time?"

No. But, whenever I declined Clara always got worried. She would notify the Kingdom doctor and have him make a surprise castle-call to check up on me and everything, I didn't have the energy for that. "Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." I snuggled back into the comfort of my bed, only to have Clara remove the blanket. Ugh, did she have to do that?

"You will be down shortly indeed, if I have to carry you. You're not missing another evening of nutrition. Do you know how long I worked to prepare dinner for everyone this evening?" Uh-oh, the beginning of a guilt trip.

"Okay Clara, okay. Don't start pulling on my heartstrings, I swear I'll be up." I turned over to face her, I half-blindly reached for my glasses on the nightstand. Knocking them on the ground - or so I thought, until Clara held them out in front of me. "Thanks." I mumbled, putting them on and sighing. The last thing I wanted to do was attend dinner with _my_ family.

"You're a young boy, you should be eating the castle out of food. Not barely eating and wrapping up a salad for later." Yeah, I figured she wouldn't let me forget that one anytime soon.

"I'm fine, really Clara. I'm okay." I tried to convince both her and myself. I just didn't want to have dinner with the rest of them. But there's no fooling Clara and I wouldn't put it past her to actually carry me down the stairs if I didn't go. So here went nothing.

I got up, glasses now on and stood on my own two feet. I really didn't want to. I turned to re-make my bed, when Clara already had it done. That. . . didn't take her long at all.

"You seem puzzled," she noted. But laughed. "There's three adolescents in this dwelling, of course I can make a bed quicker than I can get either one of you three out of them."

Point taken. I wasn't quick to rise in the morning, what so ever after.

I wanted to stay here with Clara, I didn't want to leave my room. Any other person could fake sick and just be sent to bed, I'd have the doctor and everyone else on his staff all rushing in to see me immediately.

That's another thing I _loathe_, the fact that Royalty get better treatment than the townsfolk. I don't get it! We do nothing but sit on our Royal behinds all day - Daring's great at that trust me - where as the townsfolk, they work! There's farmers and blacksmiths and all people do in town is work. Long hours, they don't receive the care that we do and I just don't understand why. They deserve it more than we do!

"Dexter? Dexter!" I snapped out of my enraged thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Clara's hands were on my face. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face went very red."

I nodded softly, "I'm fine, I was just, thinking."

"About a young lady?" She smiled, "Otherwise, I don't see what would get your cheeks so red."

I smiled half-heartedly, if only it were that simple. "Not really Clara, I don't have time for that."

"Mhm, of course not. A teenage boy _never_ has time for girls." I could tell she was teasing me and I didn't mind. Anything to stall going down there for dinner. "Come now, I'm sure everyone's waiting."

I followed Clara out of the room, some of the other maids giggled or stared as I walked by with her, I didn't mind. Girls did weird stuff like that. Why? I have no idea.

"It's about time you showed up," Daring said to me, as soon as he saw my shadow around the corner. "we're all starving. Glad you finally arrived. Darling was here sooner and she had to primp first."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance already. This would be a long, torturous dinner.

"To join for a Royal dinner, Prince Daring Charming!" The trumpeter did his little introductory song as Daring flashed a big smile all the way down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, did he ever get tired of this crap? Just watching him, I'm exhausted. "To join next, for the Royal dinner Prince," he snickered, "hardly. . . Dexter Charm-" I took the trumpet and threw it down the stairs. The instrument taking a serious beating as it hit and tumbled down every stair. "Not, so 'Charming' ever after all."

Everyone stared at me, astonished.

I turned to him, "How could you _not_ hear how sharp your instrument was playing? It's supposed to be in tune, not sharp or flat. You need lessons."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Darling. I wanted to drink whatever potion Maddie might have lying around to just shrink in size and disappear completely. I felt very embarrassed. I looked back at Clara, who gave me a warning glaze and I knew I had to proceed down the stairs. I couldn't go back, even though I wanted to.

I never should've agreed to be part of dinner. I should've locked my bedroom door after Clara would rush out calling for a doctor, I could've locked them all out, but now. . . I was trapped, with no possible way out.


	4. Pubescent Outbursts

**WARNING: Incoming angst! There is some heavier content near the end of the chapter, if you may be uncomfortable - it might be best not to proceed. There will be angst, drama and so much more from here on out. Buckle your seatbelts! x3**

**Reviews:**

Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you, thank you! I'm. . . interested in seeing where I take this also. XD please stick around! BackBecky - Oh thank you! At first I was nervous of course, I don't know much about Darling and so I'm trying to keep her as in-character as I can picture her, as possible. XD Clara will be a reoccurring character for sure! x3 Yes, gotta have a rage moment! Thank you for reading, please continue! AnimePopCircle - thanks you! As I mentioned, I tried to figure what they'd possibly be like since the webisodes or the Ever After High wiki don't give you much to go on. So I'm trying! :) RavenQueenFan2605 - I'm glad you find the story entertaining! That's my goal, to entertain with my words XD I'll try, as long as awesome people like you (and all of you of course) keep doing your thing! Mgluvsbl25 - Oh it doesn't matter to me, I often write yaoi! I just am not too sure as of the pairing just yet, I'm more so focusing on Dexter and his story at the moment, we'll see where it goes! I certainly won't say there's no possibilities of pairings, I'm not too sure. :) Guest - thank you! And many thanks for reading! :)

**Thank you everyone!**

**And now for what you've all come here for,**

**please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~ Chapter Three: Pubescent Outbursts ~**

I had trudged down the stairs, as Darling got her formal introduction - minus the damaged trumpet - and dinner was about to begin. I let out a heavy sigh. Darling took me aside just before I was about to sit down. "I don't know what you're going through," She told me abruptly, wrapping her arms around me in a solid hug. "but I hope that helped." Her smile was radiant as ever as we parted.

I gave her a smile of my own, even though it was fake - it was the only one I could give. "I'm fine, just having an off day. It's alright." I hoped she couldn't tell that I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"Alright then," she nodded with such confidence. "let's dine."

We sat down to the wonderful feast Clara had prepared. Daring sat right next to my father, I sat next to Daring. Darling sat next to our mother. I often wonder what it would be like if we had any more siblings. What would their names be? What would they be like? . . . would any one of them resemble me?

"How was everyone's day?" Our mother asked, I dreaded this question. But luckily both my siblings adored it enough to ramble on. I might actually be forgotten this time, that I would appreciate.

"It was hexcellent," Our father spoke first, "I have been preparing for the next year of my class at Ever After High. Arranging the assignments and lessons so that they're," he chuckled, "as Miss Blondie Lockes would say - just right."

Mother laughed. "She is a sweet little thing."

Father laughed and put his hand on Mother's. They shared a quick kiss and looked onward to the table. It was our turn.

I wanted to slither under the table and hide. But if I so much as sunk down in my seat, it would make me stand out more than I desired to.

"Well, I had a pretty decent day." Daring offered to go next. "I've been keeping busy, working on the skills I've learned at school to stay brushed up on them, for good grades."

That was a decent response. Good for him.

Mother gave a smile, "Rumor around the castle is that you've been seeing a young lady."

I quickly looked at Daring, whose eyes widened and he coughed. His cheeks reddened.

Darling smiled widely, "Oh brother, keeping secrets from us are you?"

Even I couldn't take my eyes off him - only for the reason that I wanted the details just as badly as anyone else at the table right now did. "N-no, of course not. If I were seeing a ravishing young lady, I would share."

Bullfrog. I highly doubt that Daring.

"Now, now son." Father chimed in, "Even if it's not your ideal Princess, or the one you're supposed to be with forever after-"

Mother seemed saddened, "Oh, but I enjoy Apple. She's such a sweet girl."

Father put his hand up, "Let me finish love," he turned back to Daring. "that's alright for right now. You're only a young prince and therefore - you're allowed to court other Princesses. Only for the time being. There will come the day, where you must settle down into your own Kingdom, but until that day. . . you may frolic here and there. Nothing too serious of course, don't want to be a heartbreaker now." He laughed, continuing to eat the delicious ham and vegetable platter he had in front of him.

I stuck my fork into a piece of carrot, slowly bringing it to my mouth and chewing just as slow. I was listening to the conversation.

"What about you, Darling?" Mother asked her promptly, I was thankful. I didn't have to speak yet.

"My day was wonderlandiful!" She beamed, "Well, perhaps not in the eyes of some - but it was to me. I read my favorite book in its entirety. I lounged in the nature during the day, when Dexter came back to the castle near dusk he brought me the most glorious present. New book-to-school shoes!" She was truly that hexcited about the shoes I brought? She was so sweet. It was no trouble at all.

"You were out near dusk?" My Father questioned, suddenly looking right at me. "Dexter. . ."

"I, uh, went for a walk and lost track of time." I told them the truth, minus a few details.

Daring smiled, what for - I'm not sure. He could just be doing it as he does all the time. "I think _you're_ courting someone."

"W-what?!" I stammered, I certainly wasn't courting anyone. I wasn't about to be the new target to take the heat from him. "I am not."

Mother smiled, "Don't be embarrassed sweetie, it's alright."

"No mother," I answered hastily, which shocked her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, no I'm not courting anyone."

"Alright son, no need to become upset about it." Father assured me, I stayed silent. I gave a nod of acknowledgment. But that was it. "So, how was your day Dexter?"

Ughh, he _really_ asked didn't he?

"Fine. Thanks." I looked down, either I only grabbed roasted carrots or I ate the whole plate. But I think I only grabbed the carrots. I honestly couldn't remember, I'm so out of it. I always am when I wake up though, so that's not new.

"Did you do anything interesting? What about the walk you had, dear?" Mother inquired, when I looked up sheepishly - I noticed she stared at my plate which only had a few carrots on it the whole time thus far.

"I uh, it was just a walk. Nothing hexciting happened."

"You got my shoes on your walk," Darling chimed in, although she looked at me apologetically, she just loved those silly shoes already. "that's something."

I shrugged.

Daring raised an eyebrow, he turned to me. "You had to have stopped at Ashlynn's shoe shop, to come out with shoes. Unless there's a barefoot Princess walking about."

Everyone laughed, I slightly smirked with the thought - but it soon fell from my face. I didn't have the energy to do much of anything at all. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, you could tell us about that if you want." Mother offered, as if really trying to urge me to keep talking about my uneventful day.

I pushed another piece of carrot around on my fork, before finally picking it up. "I just stopped in, dusk was approaching soon and she was still there doing inventory so I hung out with her for awhile. So she wouldn't be alone."

"Oh good, that's my boy!" Father praised.

I held a hand up and stopped his praise, "She was waiting for _her_ Prince, _not_ this one - to walk her home. I was just hanging out with her. She said she had way too many shoes for Book-To-School so she gave me a pair for Darling, I walked home - that's it."

They all nodded. I don't understand why they pretended to care. I mean, I faked caring about their days for the most part - I can't fathom they wouldn't do the same.

I shifted my gaze lazily to Daring, when I noticed something different. He was looking straight down, both hands on his lap, fingers moving like lightening and he was, smiling? He has his cellular phone! He's communicating with someone as we spoke. Hmm, well played Daring.

"Daring, who's blowing up the phone?" I asked him nonchalantly. If he wanted to annoy me, I'd annoy him. Mi casa, su casa.

I felt bad when he looked panicked though. "No one! Nothing. I'm eating dinner."

I scoffed, "No one looks down at their crotch and smiles for no reason Daring, just putting that out there."

Darling covered her mouth right away - hiding what would be a fit of giggles. Mother had covered her mouth in shock, Father just blinked and Daring narrowed his eyes, giving my leg a discreet kick under the table. "Thanks 'Kingdom Times'," he growled under his breath, cleverly referencing the local newspaper.

Clara soon came into the royal dining room, good thing! I was so ready to leave and go back to sleep. "How was the meal everyone?" She asked warmly.

"Most glorious," Mother praised. "thank you dear, did the maids and servants, stable hands - did everyone eat as well?"

Clara laughed, "Oh yes, we did. We're all stuffed! Thank you for sharing your majesties."

Father waved it off, "Not to worry, we appreciate our meals being ready round the clock. And we appreciate all of you, Clara."

She beamed, "Oh my, thank you. Now let us clean up here."

Mother and Father stood from their seats at the table - walking out. I took that moment to start heading to my room. "Ah, children." Oh darn, what now? I didn't inch closer, I just stared blankly. "Well, Daring and Darling - you may retire to your rooms for the evening."

What?! That wasn't fair. I wanted to go to my room. . .

"Dexter?" My mother called softly.

I turned slowly, "Yes, mother?"

She stepped towards me worriedly, "You barely at a thing during dinner," she immediately did the same thing Clara did just an hour ago - put her hands on my face. "have you fallen ill sweetheart?"

"No mother," I answered her. "I just wasn't riddled with hunger, that's all."

"Did you eat when you were out on your walk?"

I thought about it, "No, I didn't. I know it was rude of me, but I'll make it up to Clara. I just wasn't hungry, I'm sorry."

"The matter of concern, Dexter - is not one of ignorance. It's about you. You seem very, different. You and your siblings know that if anything is ever after the matter, you can speak to us with confidence."

I nodded, "Of course."

She hugged me, my father's comforting hand touched my shoulder as well. "Your father and I love you very much, dear."

They told me that a lot lately, I knew that. "I love you guys too." I sighed, "Can I go now? I'm tired."

They studied me, realizing that I wasn't making an excuse - I really was hexhausted. "Alright, sleep sweetly." My cheeks were kissed at least twice before I could finally leave.

By the time I reached my room, I locked the door. I was finally alone. I kicked off my shoes, off came my socks. Removed my jacket - tossing it on a chair, I pulled off my shirt and sighed. Unfastening my bottoms, I headed into my en-suite bathroom, taking off my glasses - entering the modernized shower and I turned the tap - as soon as the water spurted out. . . it happened. I could feel this stinging sensation in my eyes, my lip quivered and I couldn't control it. Sobs shook my entire body as the water droplets slid down my skin. When this happened, I cried in the shower because no one could notice, or hear me.

This is ridiculous, I know it is. . . but I-I can't stop the tears. They keep coming and I don't know why. I sniffled and reached for the hygienic necessities, such as shampoo. I lathered and rinsed. I grabbed some conditioner next - don't laugh, soft hair isn't a luxury anymore, it's a must. I chuckled a little bit with the thought, but the tears still flowed despite trying to think a humorous thought.

I can't shake this.

After soaping up my body and rinsing completely, I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to tie around my waist. Looking at the fogged mirror. I saw the tears _still_ coming, I choked out another sob. Why?!

I felt overwhelmed with sadness. I just want this to stop!

For a moment, everything went black and next thing I knew I was standing in front of a shattered bathroom mirror. The f- how did this happen?

_Drip. Drip._

"What?" I asked breathlessly, glancing down at my hand - now bleeding. I didn't feel it hurt before now. But something strange happened. My tears, stopped. I wasn't crying anymore. I touched my face, my cheeks were still moist from the tears - but I think I cried so much that I ran out. Perhaps this won't happen and I'll be okay for a little while?

I heaved a sigh, I could only hope.


End file.
